I Need My Cuddle Time Too
by ButtahBenzoObsessed
Summary: Fluffy Hannily. Hanna comes home from shopping to find Emily and Reagan cuddled up asleep in their bed so she joins them. If you've read my story Birthday, this is basically 4 years prior to that.


**Hey lovelies! I finally found some time to write a little bit. There's only a few weeks left in the semester so things are a little crazy right now and I don't have much free time to write, BUT I do have a list of ideas (I think I have like 5 or 6 right now) and as soon as the semester ends I have 6 weeks to write as much as possible before classes start back up. Anyway, I'll let you go ahead and read now. **

**-x-x-x-**

Hanna's POV

I walked into the house after a long day of shopping with Aria. It was a relief to hear that the house was quiet because I was completely exhausted. Hours of shopping, three inch heels, and Aria's peppiness definitely take a bigger toll on me now than it did when we were teenagers.

It has been almost two months since I had given birth to Emily and I's first child, our beautiful baby girl Reagan, and she has been giving us a tough time these past couple days. She has been waking us up in the middle of the night with her crying and keeping us awake for hours.

I set my bags down at the door and slip off my heels. Making my way to the living room, I saw that my girls were nowhere to be found. I was met with the same thing as I explored every room downstairs where I thought Emily and Reagan might be, so I began to trek up the stairs and into our bedroom to change into some more comfortable clothes. The sight that I was met with as I entered the room warmed every part of my body.

Emily was laying on her back in the middle of the bed with Reagan sprawled out like a starfish on her chest, head tucked snugly under Emily's chin. Emily had one hand resting lightly on Reagan's back while the other cradled one of her feet, making sure that our little one didn't roll off. Both of them were sound asleep. I smiled to myself, thanking everything and everyone I could think of that I was blessed with such a beautiful family. After watching them sleep peacefully for another couple minutes I grabbed one of Emily's old Rosewood sharks swim t-shirts from the dresser and a pair of sweatpants, slipping them on quietly and tip-toeing over to the bed. Emily stirred when the bed shifted under my weight and her eyes fluttered open as I moved closer to her.

"Hi baby," she muttered sleepily.

"Hi my little sleepy head."

"How was your shopping trip?"

"It was good, yeah. I got a few new tops and pants since I'm getting back to my pre-baby body and I couldn't help but to get more stuff for this beautiful little angel."

"Well, I'm glad you had fun. What do you want for dinner tonight? I'll go down and get started on it," Emily said, sounding a little more awake. She moved her arms up to lift Reagan off of her and over to me, but I stopped her before she could.

"Woah, woah, woah. I don't think so babe." I said grabbing her arm and lifting it over my head, cuddling into her side and resting my head on the shoulder opposite of the one Reagan was still sound asleep on.

"Aren't you hungry though?" she said confused.

"Yes, but I've been walking around the mall all day, my feet are killing me, and I've barely gotten any sleep the past few nights. I'm completely exhausted. Since you've been laying here with Rea, it's only fair that I get my cuddle time too," I say smirking up at her.

She laughed lightly and pulled me further into her side, resulting in me tangling our legs together and throwing an arm over her waist, right below where Reagan's feet ended. "You got it, babe. But you know, aside from the sleep deprivation thing, it is kinda your own fault. You didn't have to go with Aria, much less spend all day running around the mall with her," she said teasingly.

"I know, but ever since I gave birth we haven't really gotten to spend any proper time together and I wanted to. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love being here with you and our little one all the time, but it was nice to just get out and get my mind off of everything, you know?"

"I get it, Han. Why do you think I'm so happy that we have our own pool in the backyard?" Emily said softly.

"Because to this day it is still your way to get away from life for a little while," I answer. "Oh, and because we have some killer sex in that pool," I throw in cheekily.

Emily tries to muffle her laugh by burying her mouth in my hair so Reagan doesn't wake up. "Classic Hanna. Always have to throw sex into the conversation somehow. But yes, you're absolutely right."

We sit in silence for a minute before I ask Em if we could have a movie day tomorrow since it's Sunday and it's supposed to rain. When I get no response I tilt my head up with a pout on my face to try and get to agree, but instead I see that she has fallen back to sleep. I lean up a little bit to place a gentle kiss on her cheek and another on Reagan's little button nose, then settle back into my wife's side. Just as I'm about to be overtaken by sleep I hear Emily murmur the three words I am positive I will never get tired of hearing._ I love you_. I sigh happily and return the sentiment whole-heartedly. I fall into a light sleep, looking forward to the moment when we wake up still tangled together like this, all three of us.

**-x-x-x-**

**Sorry all of these are so short. I'm working on trying to make them longer and I will get there at some point, but, nevertheless, I hope you all enjoyed xoxo**


End file.
